Rainy Days
by firelove
Summary: Gedanken von Harry an einem verregneten Tag. Slash


1 Rainy Days  
  
Author: „Firelove" Firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir,  
  
sonder Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: PG reicht für den einen Teil.  
  
Das ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen!  
  
Vielleicht ein bisschen OOC?  
  
Pairings: Harry/Draco,  
  
Teil: 1/1 Nur ein einziger kurzer Teil. Eine Fortsetzung wird es wahrscheinlich nicht geben, da ich noch mit genug anderen Fortsetzungen zu kämpfen habe. Vielleicht, wenn ich mit Reviews überschüttet werde ^^ Aber keine Garantie!  
  
Summary: Gedanken von Harry an einem verregneten Tag.  
  
Reviews: Würde mich wie immer über Reviews freuen. Bei Kritiken bitte auch vernünftige Begründungen schreiben, nicht nur, dass die Geschichte Schwachsinn ist. Das hilft mir nämlich nicht weiter.  
  
„..." gesprochen  
  
‚...' Gedanken in den Gedanken (Würde komisch klingen, wenn ich sie auch in der Vergangenheitsform schreiben würde.)  
  
Vorwort: Diese FF ist nur aus einer Laune, abends im Bett, entstanden. Es ist kitschig, kurz und hat keinen besonderen Sinn, oder Plot. Also eine Geschichte, die ich im Normalfall nicht einmal selbst lesen würde. Tja, aber mir war halt gerade so. Danach schreibe ich auch gleich an meinen anderen FFs weiter. Versprochen ^^  
  
Ist übrigens aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben (Oh, wie abwechslungsreich!)  
  
  
  
Es regnete.  
  
Es regnete nun schon seit Tagen.  
  
Ich hasse Regentage, sie sind kalt und nass, und ohne Gefühle...  
  
Ich lief über eine der unzähligen Wiesen von Hogwarts Gelände. Am verbotenen Wald war ich schon lange vorbei.  
  
Vor mir lag nichts, außer Bäumen und Wiesen, zurück schaute ich nicht ein einziges Mal.  
  
Bei jedem Schritt spürte ich wie der aufgeweichte Boden unter meinen Schuhen nachgab. Der Regen hatte die Wiesen in reinste Schlammfelder verwandelt.  
  
Meine nassen Sachen klebten über all an der Haut fest. Auch wenn es ein unangenehmes Gefühl war, hatte ich schon seit einer Weile aufgegeben, die Sachen wieder zurecht zu rücken.  
  
Die Wiesen schienen endlos lang zu sein. Früher dachte ich, dass Hogwarts eigentlich gar nicht so weitläufig wäre, doch da hatte ich mich wohl geirrt....Vielleicht war das Gelände ja magisch vergrößert, doch darüber machte ich mir in Moment keine weiteren Gedanken.  
  
Große Wassertropfen liefen mein Gesicht hinab. Von meinen völlig durchnässten Haaren, über die Augenlider, die Wangen, die Lippen, bis zum Hals hinab...  
  
Um so weiter ich lief, um so weniger wusste ich, warum ich hier eigentlich so alleine durch den Regen lief. Meine Sicht schien irgendwie verschwommen und das lag sicher nicht an den Regentropfen auf meiner Brille.  
  
Warum hatte ich das warme Hauptgebäude überhaupt verlassen?  
  
...Vielleicht weil ich ein bisschen allein wollte, allein sein musste...  
  
  
  
‚Ich weiß, dass meine Freunde wahrscheinlich schon ungeduldig auf mich warten, dennoch will ich noch nicht zurück. Natürlich, sie helfen mir und sind immer für mich da, doch im Moment sehen sie einfach nicht, was in mir vorgeht....Da ich meine Gefühle die meiste Zeit auch nur versteckte, können sie das wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht.  
  
Nur in solchen Momenten wie jetzt kann ich sein wie ich bin. Ich brauche keine Angst zu haben, dass jemand meine Gefühle sehen könnte, meine Schwächen...Keiner soll sie sehen, denn ich bin stark und wenn man stark ist, dann darf man nun einmal keine Schwächen haben. Besonders nicht ein Harry Potter. Das ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz.  
  
Ich frage mich, was die Anderen wohl gerade machen.  
  
Hermine wird wahrscheinlich lernen, Ron sich über irgendeine Kleinigkeit aufregen, Seamus wird mal wieder einen seiner dummen Witze zum Besten geben, Neville sucht wahrscheinlich eines seiner Schulbücher und so weiter und so weiter...  
  
Ich bin froh, dass ich in Moment nicht bei ihnen bin.  
  
Natürlich mag ich meine Freunde, keine Frage! Allesamt, sie sind wie eine große Familie für mich geworden. Ich mag sie nicht nur, ich liebe sie.  
  
Das ist eine Liebe, die ich nur für meine besten Freunde empfinde. Eine sehr tiefgehendes Gefühl, doch gibt es eine andere Liebe die noch viel tiefer geht. Eine Liebe, die dir den Schlaf raubt, deine Gedanken kontrolliert, eine Liebe die dich niemals loslassen wird.  
  
Die wahre Liebe.  
  
Doch wann kann man schon einmal von der wahren Liebe reden? Dass man sie wirklich irgendwann findet ist sehr unwahrscheinlich. Und dass sie dieses tiefe Gefühl dann auch noch erwidert, ist doch schon fast unmöglich.  
  
Ich habe meine wahre Liebe gefunden. Woher ich das weiß?  
  
Keine Ahnung, so etwas spürt man einfach.  
  
Es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick, an so etwas glaube ich auch nicht. Nein, diese Liebe kam langsam, sie schlich sich unbemerkt in mein Herz. Sie ist schon lange da, viel länger als ich dachte.  
  
Viele werden sagen „Das ist doch keine Liebe", denn ich liebe kein Mädchen, ich liebe einen Jungen. Das könnte man wahrscheinlich noch verstehen, doch dass ich mich ausgerechnet in meinen Erzfeind verlieben musste, wird wohl keiner verstehen. Es wird keiner verstehen können und erst recht nicht verstehen wollen.  
  
Seit über sechs Jahren kenne ich ihn nun schon und das einzige was er in dieser Zeit getan hat, war mich und meine Freunde zu beleidigen und zu sabotieren. Und dennoch liebe ich ihn. So sehr ich es auch versuche zu verdrängen...Es klappt einfach nicht. Spätestens wenn ich ihn das nächste mal sehe, ist alles wieder da.  
  
Wie gerne ich ihn aber auch anschaue....Wenn ihm seine silber-blonden Haare tief in die sturm-grauen Augen fallen. Augen die so viel sagen... Meist sind sie mit seiner typischen Arroganz überdeckt, doch wenn man genauer hinschaut, sieht man, dass auch er Angst hat. Angst vor dem Leben, Angst vor der Liebe.  
  
Ich wünschte, ich könnte jetzt bei ihm sein.'  
  
  
  
Ich war stehen geblieben und hatte meine Augen geschlossen. Langsam spürte ich, wie Kälte in mir hochstieg. Ich zitterte. Wahrscheinlich war ich doch schon zu lange durch den Regen gelaufen. Ich schlang meine Arme um den Bauch. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass ein anderer Mensch sich in diesem Moment noch kälter, noch einsamer fühlte.  
  
Ich schlug meine Augen wieder auf.  
  
Grau...Silber, überall. Tief versank ich in den Farben des Himmels...Himmels?  
  
Vielleicht träumte ich ja auch wieder nur einen dieser verrückten Träume, die grundsätzlich an der besten Stelle endeten.  
  
„Was machst du hier, Potter?"  
  
Nein, das war anscheinend doch kein Traum. So spricht nur der echte Draco Malfoy.  
  
„Ich war spazieren."  
  
„Warum?" Was sollte denn das jetzt schon wieder? Als ob ihn das auch nur im geringsten interessieren würde.  
  
„Nur so." Super, jetzt würde er mich wieder für einen Trottel halten. In letzter Zeit fällt mir in seiner Gegenwart aber auch nichts besseres ein.  
  
„Es regnet..."  
  
„Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt!" Musste er eigentlich immer alles besser wissen? Konnte er nicht einmal normal mit mir reden, ganz nor...  
  
„...Du solltest reingehen, sonst wirst du noch krank."  
  
...mal......Hatte ich das gerade richtig gehört?  
  
„Dra..." Doch er hatte mir unterdessen schon den Rücken gekehrt und entfernte sich langsam wieder von mir.  
  
Ich schaute die großen Mauern Hogwarts hinauf. Ich war anscheinend im Kreis gelaufen.  
  
Kein Hohn, keine Arroganz, kein Hochmut.  
  
Er hatte es wirklich ehrlich gemeint.  
  
Vielleicht waren Regentage doch besser, als ich zuerst gedacht hatte.  
  
  
  
Ende  
  
  
  
Da bin ich mal wieder! Und dann auch noch mit so einer Geschichte *sichselbstdafürschlägt*. Bin ja mal gespannt, was ihr dazu sagen werdet. Heute, wo ich sie abgetippt habe gefällt sie mir eigentlich schon gar nicht mehr. Ich bin nicht so der Typ, der auf Schnulzen und Kitsch steht. Aber anders kann man das hier wohl nicht zuordnen.  
  
Ich freue mich schon auf eure Kommentare. Auch auf die negativen, nicht das jemand sagt, ich könnte keine negative Kritik vertragen. Das habe ich in den letzten Monaten sehr gut gelernt. Also immer her damit ^^  
  
Als nächstes werden wir uns dann wieder beim 19 Teil von „Liebe auf Abwegen" sehen.  
  
Also bis dann  
  
Eure Firelove 


End file.
